Babysitting
by solitarycloud
Summary: Modern AU. In which, Levi and Hange have to go to an engagement party, Eren gets roped in to babysit their kid, and Mikasa is proven to be maternally challenged. A LeviHan and EreMika fic.


**AN: Okay, I swear to God this was just supposed to be EreMika practice/fluff oneshot since the first one I wrote, "Don't Give Up", admittedly was kinda lame. When I saw the opportunity to add in LeviHan, I took it but it was only supposed to be like two paragraphs at most. Not this. Definitely Not a whole 1050 words... I can honestly say this wrote itself. Well, anyway, just to warn you guys there are mentions of a few ships I like aside from LeviHan and EreMika. Now that all that's been said, I hope you enjoy this fic~! ^^**

* * *

"Tell me again why your nephew and his 'not girlfriend' have to watch over our son today?" grumbled Levi as he adjusted his cravat in front of the mirror one last time, making sure the neckerchief was tied neatly and perfectly around his neck.

The question was addressed to his wife sitting at the edge of their bed. Said woman was currently pursing her lips in frustration after attempting (and failing) to cram a number of objects into a relatively small blue purse.

Zoë looked up from her bag. Chocolate brown eyes met steely blue orbs in a gaze as she turned to her formally attired husband clad in black. "Well… It's Nanaba's and Mike's engagement party after all. I've known Nanaba since college and Mike has been such a good friend to us all these years. It's only right that we go for them." The bespectacled brunette glanced at the diamond-studded gold band on her left ring finger and a small smile graced her face. "They really do love one another. I'm so happy that they're finally getting married."

Levi nodded his head in agreement and made his way to the bed. Crossing his legs, he took a seat on Zoë's left, close enough that their sides were touching.

"Besides," the woman's eyes were sparkling with delight as she flashed her trademark grin at her husband beside her. "We're already dressed to go anyway! Petra even went out of her way to help me choose this outfit."

"Hn." Levi stole a glance at his wife's clothes and had to admit Petra had really good taste. The backless royal blue dress Zoë wore was a stark contrast to the blouses and slacks she favored on normal days. The gown accentuated the brunette's feminine curves that she normally hid behind loose and comfortable clothes and exposed her lightly tanned back. It was sexy but not overly revealing. Levi made a mental note to thank their ginger haired friend later.

"Speaking of Petra, she and Auruo are attending too so we can't ask them to babysit for us either. And so are Ian and Rico, Gunther, Erd and his wife, Erwin, Rene, Gerger…" she listed off the rest of their friends and acquaintances who were going Nanaba's and Mike's engagement party.

Somewhere in the middle of Zoë's list, Levi tuned her out, just listening to the sound of her voice instead, and idly played with her yet-to-be-combed brown hair. It had become a habit of sorts whenever he found himself forced to listen to one of his wife's lengthy monologues about her work in the hospital or anything in particular she found interesting.

"..Keiji is going out of town today too. Moblit, one of the nurses me and Nanaba work with, is coming as well. He said he's even bringing his girlfriend to the party! I never even knew he had one! I wonder what she's like…" the woman mused aloud.

Levi blinked and stopped stroking his wife's tresses. "I see. So there's no one else who can watch our kid?"

"Yeah…" his wife shot him a look. "That's what I've been talking about this whole time. Weren't you listening?"

"Not really," was Levi's blunt reply.

"Geez…" Zoë crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Anyway, basically, everyone we know is either attending this party or is really busy today. I even asked my cousin Carla if she could babysit Lavine, but she said she was going out with some friends. Luckily, she said Eren was free today and offered to have him babysit for us."

"A brat watching over our brat. Just wonderful."

"Aww, c'mon, Levi, it's not that bad!" the woman tilted her head and poked her husband's cheek. "Eren's a pretty good kid, responsible and reliable when you need him to be. Remember when he was a little kid? He used to really look up to you back then, you know…" The brunette smirked at her man.

"Ugh." Levi wrested his significant other's finger from his face and held her hand on his lap. "If you meant by looking up to me following me around all the time, then, yes, I do remember that."

"No need to be so embarrassed about it. It was kind of cute, actually," said the bespectacled woman cheerfully. "He even used to call you…"

"Zoë."

"Hei… Heichou? From that anime little kids used to watch back then."

"Zoë."

"I think it meant 'corporal' or 'captain" or something in Japanese…"

"Will you just shut up already, Shitty-glasses?!"

"…Pfft. Ha ha ha." Zoë chuckled and gave her other half a mock salute. "Whatever you say, Corporal."

"Tch." Levi opened his mouth, about to make a possibly shit related quip, but his wife took him by surprise when she moved closer and planted a quick kiss to the side of his nose. The raven-haired man's narrowed eyes widened slightly and then he instantly felt himself relax. Rubbing the side of his nose, Levi mumbled softly. "Bloody Specs…"

"Hmm?" As Zoë leaned closer, a bright grin adorned her face. "What did you say?"

Not wanting to be outdone by his wife, Levi grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer until their faces were just inches apart. Seeing Zoë's startled face and her owlish glasses drooping down her nose, the man felt the sides of his lips tug up in a small smirk. "Just this," he whispered in a low husky voice, gazing at her brown eyes, before seizing her lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

When they finally broke away from each other minutes later, both were heaving slightly, a little breathless from the mini make-out session they just had.

"You know…" said Zoë between pants. Her eyes chocolate brown eyes were sparkling as she gazed at her husband. "Your cravat is messed up again."

"And who's fault is that?" growled Levi before getting up again to stand in front of the mirror.

"Ha ha ha!" The brunette cackled as she grabbed her purse and started fixing it once more.

Levi let out a tired sigh before redoing his cravat yet again. Damn that Four-eyes. Wife or not, Hange Zoë, or Hange-Rivaille Zoë, as she introduced herself now, would always be a little piece of annoying shit. But, he loved her all the same.

* * *

**AN: How was it? Hopefully, the LeviHan part was okay... This is actually the first time I've written a kiss scene, so that makes me nervous, a bit- no, A LOT! Haha ^^;  
**

**Even though I should really be working on my other fics, I'm glad I wrote this one. I've been having such a crappy month, so this kinda cheered me up :) Also, there's a severe lack of LeviHan + EreMika fics. I might as well fill the void while I'm at it. If you happen to know any good ones, kindly send them my way, please ^w^**

**Well, that's it. You'll finally get high schoolers, Eren and Mikasa, and babysitting next chapter! Stay tuned and, please, do drop a review~ They always make me smile! :D**

**Thank for reading! -cloud :3**


End file.
